Traditional sinks and basins typically are equipped with “hand operated” faucets to provide a means of controlling flow rate and temperature mix of water used in a vast number of situations and applications. Flow rate and temperature mix adjustments require the use of the user's hands to manipulate faucet valves, or other mechanisms such as levers, or joysticks to control any desired output settings. In the use of conventional hand operated faucets, the single user must free, at minimum, one hand in order to manipulate the faucet control mechanism. This conventional use restricts the single user, in certain situations, full use of both hands to perform secondary operations while simultaneously controlling the faucet output.
In applications that require full use of both hands, the single user is subject to an initial presetting of the faucet output controls to the desired setting. Meanwhile, during the adjustment phase, water is flowing continuously and for a period while the user prepares and engages in the secondary operation. For example, in initial conditions where both hands are contaminated and is undesirable to spread the contamination to the faucet controls, the single user must rely on secondary measures to manipulate conventional faucet valves and mechanisms to initiate the desired output. Similarly, in post conditions where both hands have been thoroughly scrubbed and free of contamination and is undesirable to contract any contamination by direct hand contact with the faucet controls, the single user must rely on secondary measures to shut off the faucet output.
For the examples cited above, along with a vast number of similar applications, there is an increased interest in a “hands free” faucet control system. Currently, a number of “hands free” devices exist that are capable of being configured in-line or in series with existing supply lines to conventional faucets. Typically, “hands free” devices feature remote mechanical or electrical linkage control of activating the supply lines to conventional faucets. Some known methods of activation of “hands free” devices include direct foot pressure; body leaning against a plate or bar; use of proximity electronic sensor; voice activation system; and timer devices.
The common control feature of known activation methods, however, is their dependence on a fixed preset condition of the conventional faucet for the delivery of the desired flow rate and temperature mix. As a result, the user must initially configure a conventional faucet to a predetermined flow rate and temperature mix setting, then assert the “hands free” activation device to deliver the output. Any adjustments to the flow rate and temperature mix, before or during operation, are manual and require use of hands to manipulate the conventional faucet controls, as before.
The inconvenience of setting flow rates and temperature mixes prior, during, and possibly after an operation increase when requirements of an operation demand sequentially setting of different rates and mixes. Further complications arise when two or more users have access to the same delivery system and an individual assumes the status of the systems' presets to be in accordance to their particular setting. An incorrect assumption, on the part of an individual on the present state of that system, may result in personnel or product safety issues. Furthermore, waste of clean water during the normal set-up of the initial conditions, plus the energy expended in the heating and possible conditioning of the water should also be a concern. Furthermore, the waste of clean water and energy resources only increases in a multi-user scenario.
What is needed are effective means or methods to resolve the problem explained above so that a single user of a conventional faucet can readily configure a system to deliver a desired variable water rate and temperature mix via normal conventional “hand operated” controls and/or via a remote “hands free” control device. In conjunction with the selection of either mode of operation, the present state of the system output controls are always visible and accessible by the user throughout system operation. The present inventor has recognized that it would be advantageous to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies in the prior art, and to facilitate the operation and production of a “hands free” control device by introducing and conforming to standard known methods and features used in existing water valves systems.